Ice of Heart
by xox Sanura
Summary: Legolas Romance, (I have been informed this plot is not original anymore, it was back then lol)AU. Leneil, the daughter of Sauron, creates a plan to revive Sauron. What about Legolas? Will she choose love or destruction of MiddleEarth. **CHAPTER 9 UP**
1. Chapter 1: The Battle

9/23/02 - Warning: This story has been revised. To old readers you might want to re-read it. Thins have changed a bit!!!!! It's been so long that you probably forgotten half the story anyway ^-^' **IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO READ THE PROLUGE! **

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

- Introduction -

So here we are again ay? To all old and new readers of the story, I want to give you some background before you start reading. Its not really necessary to read this if you don't want to. But if you wish, I would appreciate it. First of all I want to say sorry to the old readers ^-^''' I didn't mean to wait till like a year till I updated again. What really happened was that my computer got erased, completely destroyed. All my work was gone. It discouraged me from writing more on the story, cause it erased almost three chapters I was going to add. Well, the more I waited, the more I wanted to start the story again. And here it is ^_^ Re-written. I hope you enjoy it.

This story started out as just a mindless Legolas Mary Sue. But it turned into something more. Leneil evolved into one of my favorite characters to write about. The plot took course on it's own. Things get a lot more complicated as the story goes on. I've written more detail into this version of the story. Now read and review! For my soul craves it =^-^=

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Ice of Heart

Prologue: The Battle

By: Sarah 

(Or otherwise known as Aranel, Rina-san, Jstari, Serina, and Myia)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or know the real names of Legolas' brothers (grr . . .wish I did) I own Leneil, Calina, Arienel, Sola, Harmar and Naraina. Please don't sue me _ I'm just a pathetic fan with no life. And if you did, all you'd get from me is a pencil, and the cardboard box I live in.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Leneil walked along side her father, mounting her beloved black steed Naraina. She glanced over at her father, the dark lord Sauron himself. She looked a lot like her beautiful mother Arienel. Her mother had been a Lothlorien elf. Leneil remembered little of her. She left Leneil and her father a long time ago. Father had forbidden going to Lothlorien. Leneil had been training all her life for this moment, when she could prove herself worthy to her father. She was a skilled warrior and ready for anything. This was the first time Sauron had let her fight. She was ready for this.

Leneil glanced around at the battlefield with her cold green eyes. They sparkled with a mischievous glare she had inherited from her father. Her heart had been turned black with the constant blinding hatred she felt for no reason. All she knew was her father, and from her father, she knew she was a warrior and had no pity for anything or anyone. Her black hair she got from her mother was let loose but held down with a tiara of silver. It was an elvish design, and in the middle was a small blue stone.

Sauron watched down on the elves pathetic attempt at beating his armies. They had no idea what true power he had. 

"Are you read for this Leneil?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes father," she replied.

"I have a gift for you, It's very powerful. Use it wisely and not wastefully. Great power lies in this creation I made for you. If you use too much of your energy though, it could kill you."

"I'm always careful."

"Yes I know," he said. Leneil could see his smirk through the opening of his helmet. "I can always count on you. One day you will take over for me, and rule middle-earth."

Leneil smiled. It was so rare for her father to show this much emotion. He pulled out a sword in a dark black cover. Beautiful designs have been forged into it, lined with silver. He handed it to her. Leneil let her hands run over the smooth black cover, looking in awe. She pulled the sword out and gasped. It was a crescent shaped sword. Blue and white gems where embedded in the silver handle. The writing on it was in black speech. When said in common tongue it read 'Leneil, lady of darkness. The perfect warrior.'

"It's magnificent father," she said breathless.

"Now lets go! It's our turn," he said, letting his horse gallop in at a full speed. Leneil followed close behind. She took of in a separate direction and held up her sword.

The elves and men looked up at her amazed. Her black hair was flowing behind her like fine silk. She stared down at them with her green empty eyes. They where transfixed by her beauty. She raised her sword and suddenly slashed down upon one of the elves, cutting him in half. The elves looked in horror. The soon gathered their strength and started to fight her. Leneil defeated every sing one who approached her. Not even having to get off her horse. 

Sauron crushed the king of Gondor. He flied into the side of the cliff and landed dead on the rocky ground at Sauron's feet. Isildur ran, grief stricken by his father's death. He could take no more of this evil. Sauron was about to finish him off, when Isildur picked up his father's sword, and sliced the ring of his hand. A sudden gust of wind blue up and brought everything to a halt. Sauron, the dark lord, had been defeated.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Well there it is! The beginning of the new version ^_^ More will be posted ( I swear! ) It might take a few days though, considering I still have TONS of homework. I am your humble writer. Thank you for your forgiveness! =^-^= 


	2. Chapter 2: Planning in Mordor

****

Chapter 2: Planning in Mordor

Leneil gasped at the shock of her father, Sauron, gone. Defeated, and by a fool with a lucky strike. Oh, how he would pay for his doing! A thought of panic ran through her, what was she to do? She would surely be killed if she didn't do something fast. The few surviving elves where still on the ground from the tremor of wind. With out thinking she killed them all. Skillfully striking each one before they knew what hit them. She glanced around, she got them all that saw her, or so she thought. But now what? She looked over to where her father was defeated. Isildur held the ring and Elrond was by him arguing. The ring, she thought, it is the key to bringing back my father.

Isildur and Elrond started to head towards Mount Doom. 

"Oh no, they can't destroy it!" she cried out. 

She followed them, marching through the battlefield painted in blood and littered with dead bodies. She followed them into the mountain. She saw Elrond tell Isildur to cast it into the fires. She was pleased to see him hesitate. The ring was already beginning to take hold. This would be easy. 

From behind a rock she closed her eyes and focused. She reached to Isildur and spoke. 

'Isildur . . .Keep the ring. It is of great power. Use it to help your kingdom. You could rise above all your fathers. Isildur . . .' Leneil gasped then fell limp, exhausted. She was too tired to go on. She looked up hoping she had convinced him enough. 

"Isildur hurry!" Elrond yelled.

"No."

Isildur mistaking her thoughts for his own, turned smirking. He walked away and Elrond's face fell to sorrow. For, he knew that if the ring survived, so did the evil that they had fought so desperately to rid. Sauron would live on. And they would face the same evil that could have been so easily stopped. 

Leneil hopelessly watched Isildur pass from her hiding place. She couldn't fight him for it; she had used too much of her energy. She would have to wait for another time to claim back the ring, but at least it survived.

"Calina!" Leneil yelled as she limped back into the castle.

"Leneil! What happened at the battle!?" she cried.

"I made it, but father . . ."

"Oh god," Calina stopped in her tracks. 

She sat down trying to let it sink into her mind that Sauron had fallen. She banged her fist angrily onto the table.

"They will pay for what they have done," Calina said in a rage.

"But the ring was not destroyed. There is still chance. Isildur has it."

"Perfect!" Calina rose, instantly happier, "I can send our back up troops to retrieve the ring!"

"Exactly."

"I'll send them Leneil, you need your rest," she said slightly worried.

"I'll go over some new battle plans while your gone."

Leneil turned to walk to the study when she nearly fell over. She grasped the end of the table to keep her up.

"Leneil, rest. You can't overdo yourself," Calina spoke.

She rushed over and helped Leneil over to her room.

"Thanks, Calina."

"Any time."

Isildur rode on his way to Gondor to announce his victory. The ring sat on a chain around his neck proudly. His victory smirk did not last long. A raging group of orcs came up from behind him and his last remaining soldiers. His horse reared up and ran away. He looked around and felt the ring calling to him. He looked at it strangely and put it on his finger. He was invisible. He immediately ran to the river to try to escape, but the ring slipped from his finger and into the depths of the river. He reached for it. But an arrow from a nearby orc shot three arrows into his back. He was dead.

"Find it!" yelled the head orc.

"It's not here!" 

They searched but could not know that the ring lay safely in the bottom of the river. They made the journey back to Calina, empty-handed.

"YOU DIDN'T FIND IT!?" Calina roared with anger at the stupidity of the orcs.

"We are sorry, we have failed you," the head orc spoke and bowed down to her.

"How hard was the task I set you out to accomplish?! It was to find a little ring and you lost it! Oh, I'm sorry! You never found it!! You idiots!!!!" she yelled.

"We know we must be punished." 

"And you will! Just wait till Leneil Hears of this!!" she smirked, knowing that Leneil would show no mercy.

"Hears of what?" Leneil asked grumpily, being woke up from the yelling. "What the hell is going on here!"

"These idiots over here lost your father's ring!"

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Leneil's eyes seemed to burst into flames. The ends of long black hair lifted slightly off her shoulders. She seemed to be surrounded in an aura of rage.

"THAT WAS OUR ONLY HOPE OF REVIVING HIM! YOU BASTARDS! FOOLS!"

"W-we are sorry, Princess, we d-did-"

"YOU! You despicable creatures! You shall pay gravely for your mistakes!"

She grabbed her new sword out and lunged it deep into the heard of one of the Orcs. She looked at the head orc bowing down before her, groveling. She spat and cut its head off. She went mad and started to attack each one. Calina watched all this happen. She stepped back and sat on the table so her feet wouldn't get covered in the dark blood of the orcs. Leneil cut off the head of the last Orc and her sword the floor. She breathed deeply, almost shocked at her own outburst. 

"Get someone to clean up this mess!" Leneil yelled at one of the near by slaves. 

"Y-yes ma'am," the slave stuttered.

"Come, Calina," she said walking towards the study, "we have work to do."

Calina jumped off the table, trying to avoid the blood and corpses, and followed Leneil to the study.

"Ok, we need a plan," Leneil said frustrated.

Leneil sat on her chair next to her fathers. It was jeweled and cushioned, but not as fancy as her father's. 

"How about we just lay low until someone else finds it," Calina smiled.

"Go on."

"Well the ring would be almost impossible to find. It could be anywhere in middle-earth. Who knows where it could be. So why not wait till someone else finds it? No one else besides Sauron can wield the ring, so it would eventually corrupt the bearer and someone of high council would realize it. Then they would make a big fuss. We can have spies around the main places in middle-earth."

"I like it, Calina. Who is left that can handle the job?"

"We have the brothers Lindion and Yulion. Then you and me."

"That's all that's left of the high council? Damn."

"Sadly."

"Post Lindion around Gondor and Yulion at Mirkwood. I'll stay around Rivendell. Lothlorien would be too hard to get into. Galadriel is to smart. You should stay here and keep things in order, start building back up our army."

"Sounds like a plan. But wait, isn't your mother in Lothlorien?"

Leneil grew sad at the mentioning of her mother.

"Yes, but, well. I'll talk to Arienel and see where she stands. I'll go after I settle things in Rivendell. It's the best we can do for now. We can check in every year or so, or if any news of the ring comes in. Tomorrow we head off.

The morning following everything was straightened out and everyone packed.

"Good bye Calina."

"Be strong, Leneil!" 

Leneil took one last look back and set off on the road to Rivendell.


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving at Rivendell

****

Chapter 3: Arriving at Rivendell

After a long journey she made it to Rivendell. She looked in slight awe. It was beautiful. But at the same time it made her sick. She tore some of her clothes and took a sharp knife and cut her cheek. She took a rock and hit her arm with it. She messed up her hair and took a deep breath. She galloped into Rivendell. Trying to look distraught and scared. A confused man at the opening gates looked up at her.

"Please sir, my village was attacked by orcs. I barely escaped," she pretended to cry. 

She faked a faint off of her horse and the man caught her. 

"Hurry get Elrond!" he barked at a near buy elf.

Leneil felt herself being carried and let down into a soft bed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"You are in the house of Elrond. Welcome, for now. You fainted. Tell me, What is your name? What happened? The guards tell me your village was attacked."

Leneil looked up at Elrond and faked cried again. She felt Elrond pat her back.

"They killed everyone. I almost didn't get away on my dads horse and with his weapons."

"Rest now. You are welcome here. Nothing can harm you. Tell me later the details, you need not go into it now," Elrond comforted her. "Ariana shall be in to attend to you. If you need anything ask. I have to get ready for the feast tonight. For our victory against Sauron!" he smiled.

Leneil mentally winced.

"You are welcome to the feast. Arwen can lend you a dress for tonight. Then I shall have the seamstress make you clothes. Ariana will be here soon. I'll send an escort for you when it is time," Elrond finished. 

He left as a blonde elf maiden entered the room. Leneil assumed this was Ariana.

"Hello miss. I have prepared you a hot bath," she said politely, handing her a towel, "the bathing room is just over there, just ask if you need anything."

"Thank you," Leneil replied.

"Arwen will be here later," she said with a slight bow and left the room.

Leneil walked over to the doorway where Ariana pointed. She came to a room with a bath the size of a good-sized pond. It was steaming with bubbles floating off into the wind. Leneil smiled. She was going to like it here just fine. 

Leneil undressed and lowered herself into the healing waters. She stayed there until the water grew cold and the bubbles melted to nothing. She got out and wrapped herself in the cloth given to her. She walked into the room and gasped when she saw an elf with long dark hair. She was very pretty.

"There is no need to be afraid. I'm Arwen. I know you must have been through a lot. Your dress is on the bed."

Leneil muttered a thank you. She didn't like this elf one bit. She felt too . . . good.

"Your welcome. Nice to meet you, I'll see you at the feast," Arwen smiled and left.

"Thank Morgoth," Leneil sighed.

Leneil walked over to the bed and saw a magnificent green and light green dress. Etched into it were beautiful silver elvish designs. She quickly slipped the dress over her head and looked into the mirror to tie it. Its huge bell shaped sleeves fell nearly to the ground and the dress had a second cream colored sleeve to it. It seemed to fit just right. She tied the front of it and let the rest of the silver tie hang. She smiled and twirled around. She noticed a slight shimmer from the bed. She turned and realized she had missed a piece of jewelry. It was a stunning silver necklace, in the middle was a green stone. Leneil took it and clasped the back of it. 

At that moment there was a knock at the door. She turned to see a blonde elf. His clothes where that of royalty.

"Hello, I'm Harmar of Mirkwood. I'm here to escort you to the feast. Are you ready?" he said.

"Oh yes," she said.

"Then come on," he smiled, holding out his arm.

She took his arm although she didn't really want to. She had to keep up this act.

"I heard what happened and I am sorry," he said looking into her eyes.

She quickly turned away from his stare.

"Yes, thank you," she said with no emotion.

"Tell me what is an elf doing in a village?" he asked.

"Oh, well, my father was a mortal, my mother an immortal. She left us. My dad raised me in his home village. He taught me many things." 

"Oh," he replied. "You look lovely," he quickly changed the subject.

Leneil fumed inside. How dare he try and make a move on her.

"Thank you," she muttered. 

"I can't help to think that I've seen you somewhere before?" he said slightly confused.

"I doubt that we've met, sir."

"Please, Harmar."

"Oh we are here!" Leneil exclaimed. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Wow that is a mass update for me! My family problems are sorted out for now, so I had time to write for you guys! I hope you like the changes I made to the story, I can't wait to finish this one, I'm loosing the whole evil sister thing. Sola is going to be a whole new character. Get ready for more ^-^ If you guys still are reading this, so sorry it took so long! My mom took away my computer, and well not going into it. Namarie! I'll post more soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Festivals and Archery Practic...

****

Yay new chapter! I hope you guys like. =^-^= (AHH! FF.net messed up my stuff! It came out in all one paragraph! Sorry!)

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Chapter 4: Festivals and Archery Practice

It was quite a site. There where rows and rows of different races and people. The place seemed to glow in joyous celebration. It made Leneil sick to her stomach.

"Oh there is Arwen, I'll talk to you later, Harmar," she said quickly, trying to rid of him. 

"Later save me a dance!" he called out.

Leneil said nothing in reply, but nearly bolted to Arwen.

"Hello," she greeted Arwen nicely.

"I'm glad to see you. Father saved you a seat by me," she said, sitting down.

Leneil joined her and made small talk with Arwen and the elves around her. Elrond sat up from his chair and made a motion for everyone to quite down.

"Welcome friends! We are here to celebrate our victory! Let us feast! We deserve it!"

Oh I'll give you what you deserve, Leneil thought to herself.

"Are you feeling all right, Leneil?" Arwen asked.

"Oh yes, I just think I'm coming down with something," she said.

"Aren't you an elf?" Arwen asked confused.

"Sort of, I am a half elf. I am immortal, but can still get sick," Leneil lied quickly.

"Oh I see."

The feast was pretty good Leneil had to admit. The company was getting quite annoying and everyone was talking about the defeat of her father. Bastards.

"Oh Leneil! Come on the dance is beginning!" Arwen exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Leneil's arm and dragging her to the stage. 

A few elves where at front playing various instruments and singing lively tunes.

"Leneil! How is the feast so far?"

Leneil turned and saw Harmar. Oh not him . . . she thought.

"It's very good," Leneil faked smiled.

"That is good, here I would like you to meet my father, King Thranduil," he said stepping aside.

Leneil was immediately pulled into a huge hug. She was almost knocked over buy the huge elf.

"Er. . nice to meet you sir."

"Oh just, Thranduil. Nice to meet you! Harmar has spoken nothing but good about you."

"All false probably."

"Ah good sense of humor. I like that," he smiled.

"I see you have met Thranduil, Leneil," Elrond said, joining them.

"Yes we where just chatting, Elrond. Good to see you again."

Leneil felt a tugging at her sleeve. She looked down to see the most adorable child ever. He had long blonde hair and was dressed a prince and carried a small bow and arrow set on his back. He looked up at her with his big blue eyes and spoke in the cutest voice.

"Hewo! My name is Legolas."

She instantly fell in love with the child. Children was one of her few weak spots. A trait probably inherited from her mother. 

"Well hello there, Legolas! My name is Leneil, pleased to meet you," she said as she went down with some difficulty to her knees.

"I'm going to me a warrior just like my father!" he smiled proudly.

"Really? You look like a warrior! How old are you?"

"I'm six!" he said happily, holding out five fingers.

She took his other hand and put out one finger.

"There, six."

He seemed to be the only slightly normal one in the Mirkwood family. Pathetic.

"Want to see me shoot? I've been practicing really hard!" he said with such hopeful eyes she couldn't say no.

Before she could answer, Thranduil interrupted the happy moment, much to Leneil's annoyance. 

"Legolas, come here don't bother her. She most certainly doesn't want to-" he was interrupted by Legolas leading Leneil to the shooting grounds. "Well at least we know she's good with kids," he shrugged.

"She is rather remarkable," Elrond smiled.

"Yes she is," Harmar smiled, excusing himself to follow them

"Elrond, I think he fancies her," Thranduil smiled.

"Leneil seems to be a lot to handle," Elrond noted.

"Well Mirkwood needs a queen with spirit."

Elrond shook his head and walked away to speak with his other guests.

Legolas pulled back the string on his bow and aimed. His arm was slightly shaking. He let the string go and the arrow landed with a 'THUMP' in between the lines of the edge and the center.

"Very good!" Leneil cried, "You'll be a great archer some day!"

She patted legolas on the head and watched him pull out another arrow. Her elf ears pricked up and she heard someone walk towards them. No doubt it would probably be that idiot Harmar. Is there no escaping him? She sighed silently.

"Hello, Harmar," she said before he even got to her.

"Hello Milady," he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turned around and quickly slapped him. The side of his face was left with a huge red handprint where Leneil had slapped him. He grabbed the side of his face and looked up at her angrily.

"What was that for!"

"What do you think gives you the right to even lay a finger on me!!!" she said with her eyes enraged.

"Well . . . I-" he began.

"No! None at all!! And I swear if you ever lay as such as another finger on me I'll twist your arm behind your back and snap it off!!" 

"Come on Legolas! Let's go back to the feast," she yelled.

Legolas followed after her skipping practically. 

She spent the rest of the night dancing with Legolas. Mostly to avoid anyone else, but she didn't mind his company either. They where doing all sorts of weird dances as the older elves looked at them disapprovingly. Elrond just smiled, happy that she was doing ok. Harmar watched them both with jealously. How could she rather be around Legolas more than him, the future king of Mirkwood!? Harmar flipped his cape and marched angrily from the feast.

'What a drama queen . . .' Leneil thought.

The celebration went on till sunlight began to sweep over the vast land. Every one gave a last toast and said their goodnights. Leneil said good night and excused herself to her room. Her back was killing her from bending down all night to dance with Legolas. She laughed. She hadn't had that much fun ever. She enjoyed making a fool of herself to piss of others. This could be a developing hobby for me she thought to herself. She felt no embarrassment anyways. She nearly collapsed into the soft feathery bed. And for once, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

Well that's the new chapter! ^-^ I'm almost done re-writing everything and the next chapter will be up some time next week!!! Namarie! Sarah/Aranel


	5. Chapter 5: Lies

Yay! Next chapter! *does a jig* I hope you like it. I made Elrond not as stupid in this version lol ^-^' Please review, I love hearing from you guys! It keeps me going!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Chapter 5: Lies 

Ariana entered the room with a new dress for her. It was made for travel at Leneil's request. It was made of a greenish leather and short so her legs could move freely. The top part was tied in front with criss cross leather strings. It has the same ties at either sides of the short dress. 

The sun's rays fell upon Leneil's face as Ariana opened the window curtain. Ariana tapped on Leneil's shoulder lightly.

"Leneil, the guests are leaving, Elrond has requested you make an appearance," she said softly.

Leneil made a whining noise and covered her face with one of the soft feathery pillows.

"Leneil you must rise!" she said frustrated.

Leneil rolled over and curled up cat like.

"Leneil if you don't get up this instant . . ."

"Wake me up when breakfast is ready, Calina," she said sleepily.

"I'm not Calina now wake up!!" she yelled.

Ariana tore the sheets and they fell to the ground. Leneil reached out her hand in search of the sheets.

"I set your dress on the dresser, it is as you requested. Once you dress go to the main hall where Elrond will be waiting for you."

Ariana left quite loudly from the room. Leneil made herself get up and got dressed. She ran her fingers through her hair and set off to the main hall, if she could remember where it was.

A half and hour and a few wrong left turns later she spotted Elrond saying good-bye to a group of Lothlorien elves.

"Good morning," she said walking over to him.

"Ah, Leneil! Welcome, I was just saying good bye to Haldir."

"Hm, Leneil I believe? You put on quite a show last night," he spoke to her. 

His gaze was one she could not read. She immediately became quite uncomfortable. She didn't like the look of him, not one bit. 

"Well yes, good-bye Haldir," Elrond said. 

He brought his arm in and then out straight. Haldir repeated the same motion. Haldir gave Leneil a strange look then left with the rest of Lothlorien elves.

Soon Thranduil came and said good-bye to Elrond. Harmar was behind him with a smirk on his face. A small figure came from behind Thranduil and ran towards Leneil. A force hit Leneil almost knocking her over. It was Legolas. Hugging her legs because he was too short to reach any higher. Leneil smiled and bent down. 

"I shall see you again little prince," she whispered, "until our next meeting."

"When I come back, I'll be a skilled warrior!" he said happily.

"I have no doubts, meleth," she smiled and sent him off.

"Next time, Lady Leneil," Thranduil spoke.

Harmar was about to pass Leneil but suddenly he turned and looked her straight in the eyes. He came close and whispered in her ear. 

"I'll come back. I know your secret."

Leneil's stomach flipped. How could he know? No he's bluffing. He must be. If he knew he would have told Elrond. Her mind started to spin, but she didn't let her face show it.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to sound confused. 

Harmar said no word, but turned and left with Thranduil. Legolas waved goodbye and they disappeared down the road.

"Come Leneil. We have much to talk about," Elrond said.

She followed him into what looked like a library. The room was filled wall to wall with books, maps and such. Leneil didn't understand. If Harmar truly did know her secret, then how come he had not told anyone? She didn't like this. It was probably nothing. He probably thought some other secret of her, or was making it up. He couldn't know. She let that thought fall back in her mind and concentrated on Elrond. 

"Tell me, Leneil. Who are you, where are you from, and what happened in your village?"

Leneil put on a sad face, which wasn't to hard for her.

"My name is Leneil. My father was a mortal, my mother an immortal. My father raised me. I don't know what happened to my mother. I lived in a village, near Gondor."

"Such a shame. Immortal and mortal relationships are such sad stories. I would never be associated with one. Now tell me, what happened could we send help, perhaps?"

"No, everything was destroyed. Orcs came and burnt everything and everyone. I barely got out alive with my fathers horse. He was a fine horse man and warrior."

"Which explains the weapons you carry. Hm . . ."

"What is it?" she asked more nervously then she would have hoped.

"Just you seem familiar. Oh it's nothing. Maybe I knew your mother . . . her name?"

"Arieneil," she said with out thinking.

"Arieneil . . . I believe she lives in Lothlorien. Yes, she is friend of Galadriel," he spoke thoughtfully.

"Really!?" she sounded excited.

"I could arrange a meeting for you two. I don't think it is right for a child not to know her mother. How old are you?"

"I am twenty."

"Oh very young, I'm glad. You are but a child. Not too much time has passed. You seem so much older!"

"I have aged fast, under the circumstances." 

"Well, I will send two warriors with you to travel to Lothlorien. I will send one scout ahead to tell of your coming. That is if you think yourself strong enough for that kind of journey."

"Such deeds are not necessary, Lord Elrond, but I am strong enough." Leneil spoke quickly.

"They are. You deserve to know your mother. After the events past, it's the least I can do."

"If that is how you feel."

"It is."

"Do you not want to meet your mother?" Elrond asked, confused by her apprehension.

"Yes I do!"

"Very well then. I shall send out a scout now and in a week would be a good time for you to set off. You need family at this time."

"Thank you," Leneil muttered.

"Your welcome, Lady. Rivendell is open to you at any time. I must give word the scout. Good bye," Elrond said leaving the room. 

Leneil collapsed on a near by chair. How did she get herself into this? She was so pose to have gone to Lothlorien unnoticed. She only hoped Galadriel would not find her out. Leneil feared her gaze. She could ruin it. Leneil would have to be extra careful or else Galadriel would see through her false cover. She would have to cloud her thoughts. She was taught how to do this by her father and for obvious reasons. She couldn't say no to Elrond. That might make her suspicious; even blow her cover. 

She sighed and gazed outside into the courtyard of Rivendell. Rivendell was in its autumn. Its structures reached high and shone bright and proudly. She had only heard stories of its beauty. All of the stories were true. The light burned her eyes and she turned away.

"Lady Leneil?" asked a voice.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wooh! That chapter is over, the next one gets more intense. The next chapter shows the swords part in the story. After I get some reviews I'll post the next one. ^_^ Namarie! ~ Aranel/Sarah ~


	6. Chapter 6: Elven Blood

****

I wrote this chapter, because I felt the sword needed to be recognized. Not exactly my favorite chapter to write. I thought not to put it, but decided to anyways. I hope you enjoy it lol. Read on!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Chapter 6: Elven Blood

Leneil turned to see a brown haired elf with blue eyes. He was clad as a warrior. 

"Elrond has requested I give you lessons in weapons, just in case we encounter any beasts on the way to Lothlorien. I do not mean to frighten you by this, but it's best to be prepared."

Leneil had to try her hardest to keep herself from laughing in the elf's face. 

"I have some background in sword and archery," she said, trying to be modest. 

"Oh that is good. We should start as soon as possible. Would you follow me out to the practicing fields?" 

"Surely."

Leneil followed him out to the same fields as last night. She smiled at the thought of the blue-eyed child. 

"First, I shall go over the sword basics," he said.

He handed her an old sword.

"It is dull so we don't hurt ourselves."

"You mean I hurt myself, right? Look, I'll tell you a secret. My father was a very good swordsman and he taught me all he knew. Let me get my sword and lets see how much of the basics we need to go over," she smirked. 

"Hm, very well. Where are your-" he was interrupted. 

"Naraina," she said quite plainly.

He gave her a puzzling look.

"My h-my father's horse."

"Then I shall call the stable hand to retrieve it."

"No!" she yelled out.

"What is the matter?"

"I'd like to get it myself," she recovered, "my horse is temperamental."

"Follow me," he said.

They walked out to the stables and she looked for her Naraina. She spotted her in the back of the stables. She was alone and the other horses around her were backed as far as they could be from her. You could see the fear in their eyes. 

"Naraina," she smiled.

"T-this is you horse?" he stuttered.

"Yes."

"This horse is wild! It nearly killed the stable hand. I was witness to it."

"I told you she didn't like other people."

Leneil opened the gate and Naraina came up to her proudly. She nuzzled Leneil's face and stood at her side awaiting her to mount.

"Sorry Naraina. I'm doing sword practice."

Naraina gave her a blood-curdling glare. It made the brown haired warrior step back a few feet. Leneil bit her lip and looked back at the warrior. 

"Do you think we could ride out for a little while? My horse is restless."

"If it will stop it from killing anything or anyone, yes."

He thought for a while.

"There is a practice ground farther out we could ride to."

"That will do perfectly."

Leneil grabbed her sword from her horses' saddle and tied it to her waist. She was pleased to have her sword back. She missed it. She ran her hand down it, entranced by it. The warrior coughed and she came out of the trance. She mounted her horse and awaited him to do the same.

"I never caught your name."

"I am Edair, son of Edriamin."

"Where is this place, Edair?" she questioned.

"It up north a bit," he said hastily.

He mounted a brown horse. Naraina instantly broke into full run. Edair tried to catch up but was no match. Leneil was in no hurry to stop her either. She rode far and fast. Leneil closed her eyes and let Naraina take care of the riding. Naraina dodged trees with ease and they came onto a wide field. Leneil felt free for the first time in a long while. She felt like she could fly. Maybe she would fly, and never come back. 

She finally came back into reality and slowed Naraina to a halt and she waited for Edair to make his pitiful attempt to catch up. Edair finally made his way to Leneil. He himself was breathing heavily and his horse looked about ready to pass out. 

"Where did you learn to ride like that!" he cried out.

"Practice," she replied.

"I'm very impressed. I'm almost excited to now to spar with you. If you fight as well as you ride you might even be as good as me."

She mentally flared. Even as good? She would kill this elf in seconds if not for the circumstances. 

"We passed the fighting grounds quite a while ago, but here shall do. There is plenty of space."

He dismounted and tied his horse to a tree. Leneil dismounted and sent Naraina off. The black horse disappeared into the woods.

"Your horse!!" he cried out.

"I think I know my horse, Sir," she shot back, nearly insulted by his comment.

He looked nervously to where Naraina ran off but shrugged and decided it not his place. He drew his sword and looked at Leneil, waiting her move.

Leneil drew her crescent sword. It's sound made a chill go down her spine. She admired it for a while. Looking from the inscription to the jeweled handle. When she held it she felt so much power. It coursed through her. She closed her eyes and let it go through her, this power.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Leneil's eyes shot open. He froze. Her eyes seemed dark. He could feel a strange energy coming from her, a dark energy. He stepped back. He felt like fleeing on the spot. Leneil with out warning charged forward and brought down her sword on the elf. His eyes shot wide. He dropped his sword and looked out in pure shock. He fell, in two. 

Leneil dropped her sword and fell back. What the hell just happened she wondered. She looked from her sword to the elf, now in two halves. She ran to the nearest tree and bent over. She felt her body shake. Her stomach became uneasy and she threw up. The taste horrid made her gag even more. It burned her thought and her mouth. She sat down and put her face in her hands trying to figure out what just happened. It was the sword. Her father wasn't kidding when he said it held great power, great but dark. For the first time in her life she felt ashamed. Ashamed she killed. How was she even going to begin to explain this? Why had the sword taken control of her like that? She looked at the sword. It gleamed in the sun and it laughed at her. She could almost hear it's haunting voice. 

'Leneil …' a voice laughed

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Well there it is, review and I'll add some more. Next chapter is called Eye of Sauron - Lothlorien Reunion. 

Namarie!

Aranel/Sarah/Rina-san


	7. Chapter 7: Eye of Sauron Lothlorien Reu...

****

Wow! I updated so quickly on this chapter, lol, since the last one was so short here is the next one. I hope you enjoy!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Chapter 7: Eye of Sauron - Lothlorien Reunion

"What!?" she said aloud.

'You thought I would leave you?'

"Who are you!" she cried out.

'Oh Leneil, I'm surprised. You don't even know your own father.'

"Father!? I thought . . ."

'No, I'm here, hardly, but here. You're doing well Leneil. I've been watching you . . .'

"How?"

'I have my ways. This message alone is draining me of what little energy I have left. I will make this short. I am resting until you find the ring. You must find it.'

"I know. I've been taking necessary steps to find it. Those fools lost it."

'For now I wait in the shadows, where I can my regain my strength. I cannot again take physical form without the ring. I need it Leneil.'

"You were the one took control of my sword," she said half assuming half questioning.

'No, it has a mind of it's own. Very much like my own ring. I don't recommend going far with out it, Leneil. Try and gain as much power as you can. Try and bring Mirkwood to us. I know you can, Leneil. You can take it very easily. I can see it, yes. Very clearly.'

"What do you mean? Father? Father?" she asked franticly.

She got no answer. She collapsed against the tree. She felt tempted to cry but couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt very much like a puppet, a puppet to her father, a puppet to her sword. There was no escaping her fate. Trapped to her doom she had no way out. 

Leneil looked to the now rotting corpse that was once Edair. Before her vision was fogged and now that she saw she wish herself blind. She had lived in ignorance to emotion. Trained by her father, she was numb to everything. She was beginning to slip. She felt pain. An emptiness was swallowing her up and all was unlocked by this weapon. A living evil creation made from her own blind hatred. 

She sat for a long time. Her mind wandered and she convinced herself that she was a warrior, a powerful warrior of Sauron. And she owed everything to that. She couldn't let herself slip like this. So what was she even doing? Sitting there like a weakling. She would just pull the orc act again. It worked once, she would make it work again. 

She sighed feeling very emotionally drained. She walked over to the dead body of Edair. Her boots where getting damp in his blood. She picked up her sword. Instantly she felt it. She couldn't explain it. She didn't think she ever could. She and cleaned it off with a cloth. She put it back in its cover. She now knew not to use it unless necessary. She would use her other sword and only bring out her sword when she needed it. She felt like taking out her sword again but didn't. She whistled out and Naraina came to her. She let Edair's horse free. 

Leneil looked back unto Edair one last time before she left. Leneil would never forget this day, this moment. The look on his face was pure fear. It honestly scared herself but she would not admit it. She thought for a moment. Her boots were covered in Edair's blood. She took them off and threw them back. 

It was dusk as she set of back to Rivendell. It did not take her long to get there. Once again she put on the face of a distraught, confused little girl. She made up some sob story to Elrond, something about resting after training and orcs coming up. She told him that Edair told her to ride to Rivendell and not worry. Elrond sent someone and they came back and reported his death, dropping Edair's sword at Elrond's feet. Elrond cursed. Leneil stood back and pretended to cry. She cried her false tears as Elrond comforted her. Elrond told her not to blame herself and rest. 

~ * ~ * ~

A week passed quickly and the time came for her to leave. She left Rivendell with only one elf. Who ironically enough was the brother of Edair. Darnair was his name. The journey was long and rough. Leneil had to even admit this. They had to pass through snow, mountains, and forest. The moon rose and fell many times. Leneil found out a lot about the elf she traveled with. She made up stories of her childhood to satisfy his curiosity about her own life. They came to a point of friends. Leneil would call it more of an acquaintance but close enough. 

They made their ways to the woods of Lothlorien. Leneil was careful now to cloud her thoughts. They were very alert of their surroundings. Leneil felt very out of place in this land. She almost felt like bolting and running away. 

"It's quiet," spoke Darnair.

"I hear something."

Leneil's hand grew close to her sword and at once they were surrounded by a group of elves. Leneil nearly drew her sword but was stopped by Darnair. She looked to the leader of the elves and it was Haldir.

"You should think of a better way to greet people, Haldir," Leneil said.

"And you also, Lady Leneil," he nearly spat. "I don't see what Elrond likes in you. But I have orders, to lead you through to speak with Galadriel Lady of Light and her friend Lady Arieneil. Come follow me."

Leneil glared at Haldir, her first instincts were right. They followed him through a maze of trees till they finally came upon the Caras Galadon. Leneil's eyes grew wide at the elven paradise. The elvish in her marveled at the beauty and wished to spend many years wandering under the great mallorn trees. The darkness in her didn't want to go forward, and wished to go back to Mordor, away from the bright light and feeling the forest gave off. They kept following Haldir. They walked until they came upon a large set of stairs leading up a great mallorn tree. They reached a great telain. Leneil could feel fear sinking in her. She fought hard to keep her thoughts clouded. They waited a while and two glowing figures came down from the steps. Leneil put a hand over her eyes. It burnt her so much. She felt like crying out in pain. The light died down a little bit and Leneil saw two women. One she assumed Galadriel. She was incredibly stunning. Her long blonde hair flowed freely and long. She wore all white and a tiara of silver. Her blue eyes pierced through Leneil and made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned to the other lady and saw she had long light hair also, but had green eyes, just like her.

"I'm glad to have finally met you, Leneil," Galadriel spoke.

Leneil bowed her head, "And you to, Lady."

"I want to welcome you to Lothlorien. Hm . . . interesting," Galadriel thought aloud.

"What is it?" Leneil asked nervously.

"Very unclear is your fate, young Leneil, very strange. I leave you now with Arieneil. You have much to catch up on. Come Darnair," Galadriel finished.

She walked off to someplace Leneil couldn't guess, with Darnair following. Leneil turned to Arieneil, her mother. Leneil didn't know what to do, what to say. Arieneil made the first move and ran up to hug Leneil. Leneil instantly froze. She had never been hugged before, this was all very odd to her. Arieneil pulled back and Leneil saw her crying. Leneil was very confused.

"Come daughter, we have much to talk about," she smiled.

Arieneil led her down and to a small group of flowers; she sat down and smiled at Leneil. She had a lot of pride in her stare. Leneil sat down also, and they began talking.

"You probably want to know what happened," Arieneil assumed, starting the conversation.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

And there it is, I'll wait for some reviews then post the next chapter =^-^= The next chapter will is being written! 

~ Namarie, Sere! ~

Aranel/Rina-san/Sarah


	8. Chapter 8: Melting Tears

****

Ha! The eighth chapter is finished! ^-^ Thank you guys for being so patient. I love all of your reviews, they really mean a lot to me. (oh and sorry, I kept messing up on her mother's name. Originally it was Arienel, but somehow I added another I ^-^' Blonde? Yes I am. So it is just going to be Arieneil now, but pernounced Ar e ä nel)

~ omg! I can't believe I did that! It's HARMAR who likes Leneil! Sorry! It was late and I put Haldir _ you must excuse my blonde-ness! Ah really great .. Ah sorry guys, I fixed the name ^-^' Thank you so much Ilmarean for pointing it out!~

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

-`*~:Chapter Eight:~*`-

Melting Tears

Arieneil told Leneil her story. She had been a friend of Galadriel, and a strange man came from a village. He said he was who he wasn't. From what Leneil found out, Sauron had tricked her mother into giving him a child, a successor. Leneil saw tears in Arieneil's eyes and Leneil didn't know what to do. She had no idea, no idea at all. 

"I never told anyone," Arieneil sighed, "I couldn't tell. What would happen to me? How could anyone look at me the same . . ."

"I'm sorry," Leneil said, feeling a strange feeling in her heart. 

Was this guilt, or perhaps pity?

"Oh no dear. Do not be sorry. I am not sorry. If that had not happened I would not have you, meleth, for a daughter. Please tell me all about yourself. I want to know you, Leneil. Make up for the years, we lost."

Leneil didn't know what to say. Could she trust her mother? No, she is loyal to Galadriel.

"Well, father raised me. I lived in Mordor, but no one knows that. I also have my secret to keep. What would they do to me if they found out who was my father?" Leneil said.

Arieneil hugged her daughter.

"I know, Leneil . . . I know . . ."

Leneil was very confused with her mother's reaction. But she hugged her back, all though awkwardly.

"Please stay, Leneil. At least for a little while. I have missed you so much. It hurt so bad to have you taken from me."

"Of course, I'll tell Darnair to tell Elrond."

Leneil told Darnair that she wanted to stay, but Darnair refused to go back. He claimed it wouldn't be safe on the trip back. So he decided to stay with her until she decided to leave. Arieneil told Leneil all about her life. She was daughter of an advisor to Galadriel and she was very close with her. Leneil despised the moments that her mother and herself spent with Galadriel. She could feel her guard slipping. Leneil remained in Lothlorien for a long while, for ten years. Lothlorien did become a place like home. She was beginning to forget her task and just enjoying the peace Lothlorien gave her. Darnair became close to Leneil, and slowly she was opening up to him. She felt herself being relieved, yet she couldn't forget. She was still on her mission, to help her father. Leneil was loosing touch. She needed to see the face of an old friend. Calina, she missed her friendship. Leneil made the decision to leave for Rivendell, then make a trip to Mordor. Her and her mother's parting was a sad one. She never thought it would be so hard, yet it was. 

"Namárië, nîn lissë aranel!" (Farewell, be in goodness, my sweet princess)

"Namárië Arieneil!" Leneil cried out.

She rode away out of the elven paradise. She felt a few tears escape and fall down her face. She smiled and looked up. '_I thought I had forgotten how to cry_.'

****

Returning

The journey had not changed on their way back to Rivendell. It was still hard, but they knew better which paths to take. They arrived back at where she began her journey. She smiled at the site, bringing back memories. She took the liberty of putting her horse in the stables herself, the stable hand thanked her. She walked back down the long halls of Rivendell and sighed to herself.

"Why the sigh Lady Leneil?"

Leneil turned and saw Elrond.

"It's a pleasure to see you again lady," he smiled then bowed.

"And you to Lord Elrond."

"I'm surprised to see you, where is Darnair?" His expression grew dark.

"He is tending to his horse I believe."

"Oh." His expression lightened again. "I'm glad to see you both well and returned safe. How was your trip and meeting your mother?"

Leneil found Elrond incredibly nosey and gave him a brief description of how her days in Lothlorien went.

"You seem more relaxed then before, your eyes not so dark," he noted.

Leneil said nothing.

"If you plan on staying I can have your previous room made again."

"I would love that, but first, I wish to make a trip to see a friend that I heard lived in a village not far from here."

"A friend from your old village?"

"Ah, um, yes. It isn't far so I will not need any assistance thank you, Lord Elrond. I will return though, after I have had time to catch up with my friend."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"In a few days, after I have rested."

"So sad to see you part so soon, but I will look forward to your arrival back."

"This way to your room," said a familiar female voice.

"Oh Ariana! It's good to see your face."

Ariana was a bit surprised Leneil remembered her.

"And you to Lady Leneil."

****

Friends of Old

Leneil rested a few days then readied herself for her journey to Mordor. Strangely she didn't feel all that thrilled about going back, she shrugged and finished the last of her packing.

Leneil set off at dawn, she made the trip with out much hassle, riding on Naraina. They knew their way home. After a long journey she made it to the black gates that still stood tall. She waited a few minutes for the lookouts to recognize her and open the gates. She smiled when Calina came running out. Her light brown hair flowing behind her.

"Leneil! What news have you brought!"

They made their way inside to the main hall and Leneil sat down tired. Leneil had enough energy though to give Calina a detailed account of the past years. Calina thought for a long while, looking over at Leneil.

"Your mother . . and Galadriel did not suspect?"

"I honestly think she knows, but she thinks that I am the victim like my mother."

"Hm, clever. Things are going well so far. The others have checked in already. No news. But Sauron you say told you Mirkwood?"

"He said to bring Mirkwood to us . . ."

"You could, I see where he is coming from. You say Harmar has shown interest in you?"

"More then I would hope for."

"Leneil, we should take advantage . . ."

"No! Oh no! Not that selfish royal pig!"

"Leneil! What has gotten into you? You would normally jump at an opportunity to gain power like this!"

"It's just . . . he pisses me off so! You've never met him, you have no idea."

"All I know is that your father has given commands, you can't go against them."

Leneil shuddered at the thought of her dad angry.

"You're right, It will take much will power but I will do it . . ."

"Good, take advantage of him. You can work the Mirkwood family very easily."

"Yes, I suppose . . . Hey maybe even kill off a few of 'em?"

"There we go! There is my old Leneil thinking! To many years in Lothlorien softened you, I was beginning to worry."

"You don't need to worry about me, Calina."

"I hope not."

"I am tired. I'm going to rest then set out again. Elrond thinks I have gone to a nearby village, so I must hurry back."

"Very well. It is good to see you, Leneil."

"You too, Calina."

Leneil walked back to her old room. It was still how she had left it. She ran her fingers along her books and maps of middle earth. She collapsed on the bed and looked up. The ceiling was very high in her room. She couldn't see where it ended. It just kept going up into a black nothing. 

She sighed and climbed under her blankets. Why did it bother her so much about Harmar? She could marry him and once he took his father's place she could poison him. Then she could take control of Mirkwood, if he was even still interested in her that way. I know your secret . . . I'll come back, she remembered. He would be back, and she would put her plan into action. She could completely take control of Mirkwood, right under those fools' noses. Her thoughts wandered and drifted off into a restless sleep.

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Next chapter . . . in enters . . . . Legolas! Lol I know you guys have been waiting for it. But I had to set up this stuff first so get ready for the next chapter ^-^ Review and it'll come sooner ^-~ 


	9. Chapter 9: Return of Mirkwood

****

YAY! I'm updating! The next chapter. Longer then most of them ^-^ You guys deserve it. Sorry it's been so long, I had a bunch of school work and my new film club to run. Have fun reading! Please Review! I crave it, it's the only thing that keeps me posting here ^-^ All your guys reviews mean so much to me, I would have never dreamt of 130 reviews. It's so strange lol. Well thank you, and enjoy.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

-`*~:Chapter Nine: Return of Mirkwood~*`-

Leneil sighed, tired of all her traveling. She was glad to be back at Rivendell. Leneil could finally relax. Darnair had been happy upon her safe return and same for Elrond. Darnair and Leneil still talked and often. Leneil was careful not to let any of her secret slip and still made up stories about her past. Years past, seasons came and went. The yearly festivals continued yet no sign of Mirkwood. Time seemed to pass quickly under the sanctuary of Rivendell. Still no one suspected her. She became very bored and often took long rides with Naraina. She found out many secret paths and places of Rivendell in her boredom. She spent her time at the secret coves and springs. A hundred years past, and still no word or whisper of the ring or word from Calina and the others. 

It was time for the yearly festival marking the ruin of Sauron. The same preparations took place. Elrond made special lights that need no fire and hung in the air. She noticed long ago he held one of the three elven rings but not the ring she needed. Ariana made her a new dress for this year. Ariana's skill with a needle often astounded Leneil. She made the most beautiful garments. This year she made Leneil white and silver dress. It was long and had belled sleeves. Underneath she wore a silver dress and it's sleeves and color came out through the white. Its tie around the waist was silver and it draped behind her. Normally she didn't like the idea of a white dress, but made an exception because it was so beautiful. She wore the same necklace from the first festival, she always did.

Leneil took her seat next to Arwen. The same seat she always sat in. Arwen seemed to bug her less and less over the years. She could at least tolerate her now. Arwen was smiling happily waiting for the food to be served. Leneil laughed at her boredom; she was aching for something to happen, anything exciting. She looked around and saw some Lothlorien elves to be here this year. She spotted among them Haldir. Haldir gave her a quick glare and turned away. She smiled, he had never liked her. Seeing Haldir made her think of her mother, she turned back to her plate and stared at it. 

"Welcome to another festival! We celebrate our many years of peace! May it last a many more years," Elrond said importantly raising his glass.

Many followed suit and gave cheers. The food was delicious and everyone was having a blast, except for Leneil, bored out of her mind. She was thinking of her sword, how lovely it was. How beautiful . . .

"Lady Leneil, may I have a dance?" 

Leneil turned around ready to tell the pathetic person to buzz off when her eyes fell upon the most gorgeous elf she had ever seen in her life. Her eyes wandered from his fantastic body to his blue eyes, and his light blonde hair about his shoulders. She stared into his blue eyes until she realized . . .

"Legolas!!" she exclaimed, nearly knocking him over with a huge hug.

Arwen looked at Leneil in a curious way, she shrugged and continued her meal. Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back only a little to look into his eyes. She didn't know what to say nor had reason for acting so happy, but she didn't care, not right now.

"Of course, Legolas," she smiled.

Leneil took another good look at him.

"Now I can't really call you little anymore can I, prince?"

"I guess not," Legolas laughed.

Legolas led Leneil to the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and a jolt of electricity flowed through her and shot up her spine, giving her the chills.

"Are you cold?" he asked, pulling her close to him.

"Oh no, I'm fine," she replied hastily.

Her eyes looked straight to his and she began to get lost in the blue depths. She thought nothing of anything. She couldn't shake this odd warm feeling taking over. She closed her eyes and the music started up again. She could feel his fast beating heart; she could fall asleep to its sweet lullaby. Legolas lead most of the dance, leading her about gracefully. The song ended and Legolas pulled back, Leneil nearly whimpered at the lost of contact but caught herself. 

Reality soon sunk in and internally she panicked. What was she doing!? What had happened to her, what was taking her over? This was no sword's devilry, but the elf who stood before her. She needed to get away from the dance floor, now.

"Legolas, your skills in archery must have improved over the years," she said, hoping to escape away from this place.

"Ah, should we go to the practicing fields so I can show you?"

"I would love that," she said, happy he picked up on her hint.

Legolas went and came back with his bow and arrows. They made their way back to the same archery practice fields from so long ago. Leneil smiled, she loved the quiet especially at night. Leneil laid back and watched Legolas pull back on an arrow and release it. It landed straight in the middle of the target.

"I'm impressed. You're skills are amazing. I have by far better skills with a sword then with a bow and arrow," she said thoughtfully.

"Would you like to try?" he asked looking back at her.

Oh that look, it sent chills up her spine. She wished for him to turn but at the same time didn't. She only nodded and walked up to grab the bow from him. Her hand brushed slightly against his, it sent another shock straight through her. She gasped slightly and hastily notched the arrow. She pulled back, her arm shaking.

"Relax, you'll never hit the target like that. Here," he said.

Walking behind her, he put his arms over hers. He was so close to her, his heartbeat on her back. He was whispering words to her she could not comprehend. She was only listening to the sweet sound of his voice. He pulled back on the arrow and Leneil closed her eyes and let herself go. What was happening to her at the moment she could care less. She would spend an eternity like this if she could.

He smiled and pulled back on the bow, redirecting her aim. Leneil could feel his breath on her neck. She gasped but it went unheard because of the release of the arrow. It landed half a centimeter from the last.

"L-Legolas it's cold over here, lets go back," she said quickly

She thought it was the atmosphere of the dance floor but she was wrong, nothing could shake this feeling. She pulled herself away and began to walk towards the feast.

"I'm sorry I have no cloak to offer you," he said as they walked.

"Really I'm f-" 

Legolas put his arm around her attempting to keep her warm.

"-ine," she finished.

"I don't want you to be cold," he said.

Leneil's palpitation quickened. Did he have to keep touching her that way?

****

Mirkwood's King 

"Thranduil! Harmar! Wonderful to see you, I hope you are enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond. A fantastic feast as always I must say!"

"Thank you, what brings you to Rivendell I must ask."

"Well, I am thinking of retiring my crown."

"So Harmar-?"

"Yes he is eldest of my sons."

Elrond nodded.

"Who is to be his queen?"

"Well, Lord Elrond, that is the main reason we are here."

"Harmar has interest in a lady of Rivendell? Who?"

"Lady Leneil."

"Leneil!?"

"Yes what is wrong with that!" Harmar spoke for the first time.

"Nothing . . . just she is . . . different."

"She is full of spirit, perfect for the queen of Mirkwood," Thranduil said in an almost proud tone of voice.

"I don't think she is the kind of lady who will just walk off at your call and live happily ever after," Elrond said. 

"This is where we need your help."

"How so? I cannot force her to marry."

"No, but would you let us stay until Harmar gets to know the girl more and he asks her?"

Elrond thought for a while then slowly nodded his head.

"I don't see why not."

Harmar looked over his shoulder and saw Leneil for the first time in a long while. She looked fairer then ever, and some how different. Maybe wiser, but there was definitely a new glow about her. His eyes went from her to the elf next to her. Legolas! How could he try and steal his soon to be queen. He immediately marched towards them.

Leneil froze as she spotted Harmar marching over to them. She didn't realize Haldir would also be here. This was the time to put her plan into action, but that was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. 

"Lady Leneil wonderful to see you," he said.

Leneil was disgusted by his presence.

"And you to Harmar," she forced out.

"Legolas I just might have to steel her away for a dance."

He held out his arm for her. She sighed.

"I'll be right back," she whispered to Legolas.

Harmar smirked as she took his arm. When the turned to leave Harmar purposely slammed his foot down on Legolas's.

"Ow!"

"Are you ok?" Leneil asked worried.

"Oh no, fine," he said quickly then sat down at the Mirkwood table with his other two brothers.

"Legolas was always the strange one out of us," Harmar said.

Leneil felt angered by his comment but said nothing. Harmar put his arm on Leneil's waist in a similar fashion that Legolas did, but it didn't feel the same. Harmar's touch felt cold and unwanted. She wished Legolas here instead, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

"I told you I'd be back, Leneil."

"You did?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Yes, and I still know your secret."

"You know nothing about me," she shot back.

"Oh but I do."

"You lie."

"Do I, Leneil?"

She glared at him. There was no way he could know what he thought he knew. She could take no more of this. She stormed off the dance floor, getting strange looks by the elves around her. She didn't care.

****

Awkward Situations

"Oh no what has Haldir done now, I swear our brother could never keep a girl," Thurin said.

"What?" Legolas said turning around.

He saw a smirking Haldir but no Leneil, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Leneil running off into the woods.

"Is she crazy!" Legolas exclaimed.

He started to run after her. She was going to get herself killed going out at this time of night!

Leneil kept running. She was running to a small pond she found long ago. It was surrounded with bushes that bloomed white glowing flowers only when the moon was out, like it was tonight. She made it to her escape and lay down by the water's edge.

What was going on with her? She couldn't carry out her mission. Why did she feel the way she did about Legolas. She didn't understand. How he looked at her, and touched her, it made her warm, and complete in a way. She sighed and looked up into the night. She ran her hand across the still water creating many ripples on the once calm surface of the water. What happened to the days where she was the perfect warrior? She felt nothing and could be defeated by nothing. But now she had turned soft, she felt things she couldn't describe. Could it be love, but no, she didn't love. Could she?

"Leneil," spoke the voice that sent her chills.

She instantly sat up and pulled her knees beneath her chin. Legolas looked at her, not sure what to say. She was seemed so vulnerable. It hurt him to see her like this.

"What's wrong, Leneil?" Legolas asked, his voice full of concern.

_Oh please let him go away, _Leneil thought.

He sat next to her and searched her eyes. He found them full of pain, cold, and empty. What had happened to the Leneil he saw but ten minutes ago?

"Please talk to me," he pleaded.

Leneil looked away, not matter how much she wanted to tell him everything, she couldn't. 

"Leneil, something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes. Your hurting, let me help." 

She could have died hearing him talking to like that. Leneil couldn't take it. She felt wrong to keep anything from him. She felt disgusted with herself. She couldn't stay her any more. 

Leneil got up to leave but Legolas stood up and pulled back on her hand. She slipped and she brought Legolas down with her. They both fell back into the shallow waters of the pond. Legolas landed on top of Leneil but held out his arms so he wouldn't crush her. Water crashing about them Leneil blushed and stared at him shocked. Legolas had no clue how they ended up like this and wanted to apologize, but he found himself leaning forward and gently kissing her. Leneil closed her eyes and relaxed beneath him. She had no idea a kiss could feel like this. Everything, her troubles all gone and all that was left was this pure bliss. She felt the void with in her fill. For once in her life she didn't feel so empty and alone. He pulled back, blushing, not even he expected himself to do that. Leneil opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

"Leneil, I want to help you," is all he could say.

Leneil gave him a desperate look and turned away, a tear fell slowly down her face.

"Leneil I'm sorry, don't cry," he said, pulling her up.

He brought her out of the water and he held her. He pushed the wet black locks away from her face and held her close. Leneil didn't protest and held tight to his tunic. Tears fell one by one. She could hold back no longer. Years of pain, loneliness, fear, and frustration poured out of her in a flood of sobs and cries. Legolas held her even tighter and ran his hand through her hair trying to calm her.

"Come on, Leneil, lets go back," Legolas said.

"I'm sorry," she barely whispered.

"Its fine, come on. You need rest."

He helped her up slowly and they walked back in silence. They avoided the feast and walked to Leneil's room. He saw her to her room and helped her in bed. He turned around to leave but Leneil grabbed his arm and looked up at him pleadingly. 

"I don't want to be alone," she said.

He smiled and lay down next to her. She shivered and he wrapped an arm around her, she stopped shivering and got a chill of a new kind. Her mind wandered and she felt calm. She drifted off into sleep, dreaming for once a good dream. Legolas looked at her in the moonlight. He knew so little about her, yet he knew he loved her. He wanted to know more about her, to find out what was hurting her and rid her of the burden. He brushed her hair aside from her face and kissed her cheek. He got up and made his way to the door. He stopped when he heard Leneil whimper and cry out.

_"Leneil . . ." an evil voice taunted._

"What! Who is there! Speak! Show yourself!"

"You know who this is," the voice said angrily.

"No . . no! Go away!," she yelled out and she started to run.

"You stupid girl there is no escaping me!"

Leneil ignored him and kept running.

"You weakling! Running! I trained you better!"

"That's all I ever was to you! A puppet! Another one of your warriors!"

"And you thought different? Come on Leneil! What are you doing! I taught you never to cry! Pathetic!"

"I'm not! GO away!!"

The evil voice laughed more and more. 

"Leneil . . Leneil!"

"Leneil!" Legolas cried shaking her.

Leneil shot up and started to beat angrily against him, Legolas caught her arms and tried to constrain her.

"Leneil! It's me!"

Leneil stopped and looked up at him and fell limp against him. Arwen came running into the room.

"What happened! The feast is over and I was walking to my room when I heard screaming!"

She looked over at Leneil and ran to her.

"Leneil, it's ok, what happened?"

Legolas looked down at the ground.

"I went after her and we both slipped, I brought her back here and she fell asleep. I was about to leave when she started to scream in her dream," he finished hastily.

"I see, come on Leneil. It was only a dream. Everything is fine now."

Leneil wished it were so. If only it had been a bad dream. It was to real, her father's voice to loud, still screaming in her ears. She tore off her belt that held her sword and threw it across the room. She wanted no more to do with her father. Never again did she want to here his voice.

"You going to be ok, Leneil?" Arwen asked.

"I'm fine now, just leave me be," she sighed.

"Come on, Legolas," Arwen said, pulling him from the room.

Leneil pulled the blankets around her and being emotionally and physically drained fell instantly asleep.

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Well there it is, hope you enjoyed my little chapter here. I will post soon this time, almost done with the next chapter, but I'll wait for a few reviews first. Namarie! Sere!

~Aranel~


	10. The Ending: A Summary

Hey guys ..  
  
I am so sorry I haven't updated .. I got so lost in school work and I got a boyfriend .. well Fiancé now. ^-^ I've had so much going on in my life, I kind of got lost on my writing . I'm so sorry I feel really bad to have left you hanging for all these past . what has it been year(s)? It's horrible . my faithful fans deserve better then that . But I just don't feel I can finish the story now, no time . and I don't want to leave you guys hanging there . so I'm going to tell you the ending . the rest of the story . as I would have written it. I might finish it one day (but if I did I would re-write the entire thing . I know I could do better.. this story is kind of like my ongoing masterpiece). or actually I'm thinking of using my favorite parts of the plot and turning it into an Original story .. . but that day won't be soon or maybe it will, if I do I'll leave a link for you guys. And I might have changed some things but this is basically how it would have gone .. *deep breath* Here we go .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Ending: A Summary  
  
Well from the point I left off I was going to have the next day they wake up and Elrond suggest Leneil give Legolas a tour of Rivendell and during this there would be this scene with a waterfall and a cliff and at the end of the day Leneil admits to herself and Legolas that she is in love with him. Legolas says he loves her too of course and they have a moment .  
  
They are all happy for a while in Rivendell . then Harmar finds out and follows them. He is of course stricken with jealousy and he pulls Leneil aside and tells her that he plans to marry her. She of course tells him no, but that he tells her, what he knows. How he knows who she is and her father (as in the first chapter if you don't remember). Fear of discover and ruin of plans she is forced to marry him. They get married in Rivendell. Galadriel comes with her Mother for the marriage ceremony. Legolas doesn't come to the wedding. He's crushed of course, betrayed by his love. He asks Leneil why before the ceremony and she can't answer him.  
  
The ceremony takes place on a somber note. Leneil follows through and marries Harmar. After the ceremony Galadriel tells Elrond news of Orcs regrouping, seen in Mordor. Elrond and her start planning to beat down the regrouping armies before they get to strong. Leneil leaves with the elves to Mirkwood where she is forced to be with Harmar.  
  
While she is living torn, depressed, miserable *as Legolas also is in Mirkwood* She is alone in her room and then she hears Sauron's Voice. (Oh and sorry guys, I forgot to include that there was also a gem on Leneil's forehead that Sauron put on her when she was a child. and the other half of the stone was put in her sword . it was to late when I realized I forgot I was going to put it back in when I re-wrote it) Her head starts to throb and Sauron tells her there is no way of escaping her fate. She is the dark lords daughter and nothing can change that . she decides . she doesn't care anymore . and She's just going to talk to Legolas and forget about Mordor to be with Legolas. Then Harmar comes in and somehow I would figure out how this would all go in order but Harmar basically tries to force himself on her. And in her rage and fighting of Harmar she grabs her sword (with a bit of nudge of Sauron's influence) Kills him. Then Legolas, who she asked earlier to meet in her room, ( I don't know how but I'd figure it out later lol) comes and sees it happening and he tells her to just leave, run, never return basically.  
  
She runs to Mordor and talks to Calina and finds out Saruman the white has joined their cause and they know that Galadriel and Elrond sent armies to kill out the rest of their orcs and found out who Leneil's father was, probably through her mother.  
  
Then, there we to be a final battle. Both sides lined up at the battle field, still bones of the last one and scattered helmets. The elves mostly on horses and Leneil mounted on her beloved Naraina. Leneil sees Legolas on the other side, his eyes cold and empty. She makes her decision. She starts the battle charge and just before the two sides meet, Leneil turns around and starts to go in a mad killing spree on the orcs. Legolas shocked. The battle continues though. Leneil fighting as she never had before, the orcs finally start to fight her back. She seems unstoppable, but an orc spear pierces her from behind. She drops her guard for a second from fatigue and is finally over taken by orcs. She's knocked down to the ground and the start like ants on her. She breaks through for a moment and starts to fight as much as she can, with ever last bit of life and energy in her. But she falls, and Legolas finally reaches her, when is far past to late. She looks up at Legolas sweat blood dirt and tears covering her, but he thinks she's never looked so beautiful. She reaches out and lightly touches his face and whispers . I love you, then she fades away and crumbles to ash and so does her sword, leaving him with nothing but dust, faded memories, and the two gems left behind.  
  
I was going to have a final scene where Legolas throws the gems by the waters they first admitted they loves each other.  
  
* ~ The End ~ *  
  
Yes and that's how it would have gone for some degree. actually now after reading this . I'm really inspired to use some of this plot and create my own story. I think I shall do that. I'll give you guys a link in case I don't put it up on Fanfiction.net. Honestly I think FF.net has gone way down hill and because of all the cannon crazy people on this site . I was going to start my own FF site but . things got crazy and I don't' have the time .. maybe I still will though. Well anyways.. I'll give you guys a link to where I do put up my story. Thanks, you guys have really helped me in my writing and inspired me to not stop. Thanks for all your guys' support. Especially those who have been reading from the beginning and kept reading. It means a lot. I still might come back and post every once in a while. Guess I'll see you guys around.  
  
Keep writing and Rock on.  
  
Namarie, Sarah/Aranel/Rain~ 


End file.
